The Devil Wears Fishnets
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: My anniversary fic. Kaname lives with his girl friend Yuki and things are normal until sin comes knocking at his door, or should I say sneaks into his bedroom. Can Kaname resist this silver tempation? also includes little drabbles of mine


**_To start off the celebration of my anniversary, here is the story from the summary. Inspired by the song Pandora by Madina Lake… _**

The house was oddly quiet as the pureblood returned from a long day at the office. Normally his little brunette would be the first thing he saw but Yuki was nowhere to be found.

Just as he was going to call her, a voice came from down the hall. "I'm in here, Kaname." The voice was low, husky almost, with lust and it sent chills down the vamp's spine as he followed it.

Entering the bedroom, Kaname could see a figure sitting with their back to him. The lights may have been dimmer than normal but they did nothing to hide the pair of legs hanging off one of the chair's arms.

Clad in only fish net stockings, the legs were stunningly long, pale, and slender. Inching closer, Kaname had to ask "Yuki?"

There was laughter in that alluring voice, "Guess again…Kuran."

Crimson eyes widened as the pureblood found himself face to face with none other than Zero Kiryu. The hunter was lying comfortably in the chair, a smirk plastered across his face.

Surprise was not the only reason Kaname remained silently staring, the silverette looked breath-takingly beautiful; his irresistible legs led to the end of a lacy black sleeveless dress that left his creamy neck on full display, his lips were full and begging to be abused, and his normally stony eyes shone a warm lilac.

"Never did I think I'd see the day when the great Kaname Kuran was speechless!" Zero teased as he stretched his stiff legs out, flashing the brunette a view of his lacy underwear, "I'm flattered."

Still dumbfounded, Kaname stood there with his mouth hanging open until he felt himself falling backwards onto the bed. In his confusion, the pureblood had let his guest pin him down to the sheets without so much as a struggle.

Looking down at his straddled captive, Zero cooed "That was easier than I expected. Could it be that you want to be my uke?"

And whatever response Kaname would have said was disregarded as the silverette slowly stripped out of his dress, leaving only the fishnets and lacy panties on. The quickly shimming down the brunette's chest, Zero lay his body flush against the vampire underneath him.

_The way you dance it turns me on  
But you know that I'm spoken for  
The way your sweat drips off your chest  
You know that I'm wanting more_

Their lips then met and they knew there was no turning back.….clothes flew through the air as they grew closer and closer to what they both desperately wanted, no needed. But in the heat of the moment, Kaname's sharp pureblood senses picked up on a familiar presence.

Groaning, he half-heartily tried to pull the hunter away from his body, "She's home, Zero. You have to go for now

"You're throwing me out?" the silverette looked like a hurt puppy as he slunk to the edge of the bed.

"No, of course not." Kaname wrapped his arms around the hunter, "I will get you after, but I need to explain this to Yuki first."

Zero let out a relived chuckle as he quickly went through the room's window "I'll hold you to that, dear.

Not a moment later did Yuki walk into the room. Kaname cautiously walked over to her, "Yuki, we need to talk."

As the two purebloods spoke about what happened that night, a certain hunter sat under the windowsill. "That's right, Kaname's mine." he laughed to himself, "I hope Yuki sees my dress in there."

**_Wow, a little wicked there Zero. _**

_**

* * *

**_

I just had to include this quote because it reminded me so much of Zero as I read it.

"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." – Neil Gaiman

* * *

_**For those who have read my fic **__**Hey, I'm Trying To Study Here **__**might remember me comparing **__**Vampire Knight**__** to **__**Merupuri**__**. Well, here are some more character's that I felt resembled eachother. **_

Aram- Haruka

Lei- Zero (or the hunter verison of Head Master Cross)

Nei (Lei's sister)- Ichiru (more carefree then their brothers)

Jeile- Kaname

Maruru- Yori

King (Aram's father)- Asato (maybe it's the facial hair talking)

Raz- Kaname (an even better match than Kaname and Jeile- these 2 could be twins)

Arai- Rima (well a more serious verison of her)

_**And there are a few couples that reminded me of some of Vampire Knight's favorite duos.**_

Aram and Arai- Haruka and Juri (just the cutest straight couple ever)

Lei and Arai- Zero and Yuki

_**And of course…**_

Jeile and Lei- Kaname and Zero

* * *

_**One of the first items I wrote was about 40 things that could never happen in Vampire Knight. **_

_**It had been really fun to write but through the year I have found myself with a different list; 15 Things We Wish Would Happen in Vampire Knight!**_

1 Kaname's milkshake would bring Zero to the yard- and probably every other guy from the Night Class

2 Ichiru never died and is a vampire- I would be so happy to hear that, I almost cried when he died

3 Rido was a good guy- oddly fond of RidoXKaname fics now

4 Rima had a gay boyfriend- or hopefully two

5 Yori joins the Night Class- that way she and Yuki can stay friends

6 Asato dies- oh wait that already happened, ha, ha

7 Ruka would notice Kain more- she is getting better though

8 Haruka and Juri come back to life- they were such a cute couple, and Kaname and Yuki need their parents

9 Zero took Yuki's spot on the cover of vol 8- oh don't try to say you never thought of that (hottest 4some ever)

10 Head Master Cross keeps his new ex-hunter look- instead of his usual fruitiness

11 Yuki would be willing to do a 3some- with Kaname and Zero, of course….even though I like the idea of Yuki with Aido and Yori

12 Sara died slow and painfully- I want a front row seat to that, I hope it's Shiki that gets her to avenge Takuma

13 Kaname and Zero made some porn together- I know I'll be watching

14 Takuma becomes a male model- 3some alert again

15 Male pregency anyone- the spawn of two hot vampires = the cutest baby ever

* * *

_**And finally it is time for my speech (my reflection on my year here).**_

_**It was one year ago that one of my best friends told me about this website, so I decided to check it out. Happy to see there were Vampire Knight fics, I read my first story that very day; Trust Me by Blackened Wing. Little did I know how much that first day would effect me!**_

_**Yes that one fic inspired me to one day write a story so good that even Blackened Wing and Sagakure would read it! Well, I am proud to say that my goal was reached. It is so amazing to talk with someone like them about things like pairings or opions on Vampire Knight.**_

_**Two other people I want to mention are irmina and BlackCat99. Irmina has been one of biggest supporters and lately very helpful with plot details for story ideas. BlackCat99, I had started to talk to back in October because he wanted to continue a story of mine. From there we became close "pen pals" even outside of here. **_

_**So to those writers who are just starting out, you will improve and hopefully grow more popular as time goes on. Heck, in one year I went from just reading other people's stories to finding a few of my stories translated in a different lanuage! Just hang in there!**_

_**And thank-you to everyone who has ever reviewed, faved, or even just read any of my work! You guys are what keeps me going.**_

_**Goodbye for now and see you in 2 weeks after my vacation! **_


End file.
